Frightened Slave
by TwilightGirl29
Summary: When Edward spends a month befriending some Stranger named James, he finds someone else who is very interesting and familiar to the Cullen family there, who are this person?


Frightened Slave

By TwilightGirl29

I WISH I OWN TWILIGHT BUT I DONT

EPOV

I spent a month of befriending this idiot because it amuses me. "Would you like to come over to my house, since its boring here" The man says I think his name is James. We go to his place and we are sitting there drinking our beers. When I hear whimpering from the bedroom. "Shut your trap!" He yells. "Who is that?" I ask very interested for the first time. "Just my pleasure slave, I've had her for 10 years now and she's never once left that cage fully atleast I mean I've had half of her body sticking out but never her whole body out" He says.

"Please, I'm hungry!" She yells, he goes to the kitchen and comes back with a piece of toast and a glass of water and we go into the bedroom and there a cage in the upper left corner. "What smells?" I ask my vampire sense of smell is picking up something real nasty. "Ugh I ain't changing you, you can sit in it a bit longer" James says and I realize she is wearing a diaper and nothing else. She sobs "I'm sorry I couldn't hold it anymore" She sobs. "How long did you hold it this time?" He asks "6 hours" She says. He unlocks it and puts in her food and closes it and locks it again. "Come on lets go back and watch the game" He says "Do you mind if I stay in here with her" I ask "Oh you want to have some 'fun' with her" He says.

And leaves the room. "Idiot" I mutter under my breath. She contuine to sob "Um...Would you, I mean could you please convince him to uhh.. nevermind" She says nervously. She's huddle in the upper righthand corner of the cage, her chest cover by her knees and arms. "Do you want me to convince him to change you" I say knowing its what she wants. "He's not going to, I went 2 hours ago, he's been out for 8 hours, he left in the afternoon so I'm guessing its night time now" She says. "How...How old are you if you don't mind me asking?" She asks nervously "I'm 17" I said "Me too" She says smiling "I'm a virgin still, he says I deserve to die a virgin, unloved, and uncared for" She sobs. "I'm sorry please don't tell him I said that I don't think I was suppose to tell you that" She cries. "You stupid girl! Shut up!" James yells and everything goes dark and I wake up tied to a chair next to righthand side of the bed.

"Your awake" I hear the girl says. James walks in "I guess I have punished you enough, you sat in your own waste for 3 hours now" He says and goes over to her cage "Please don't make him watch" She begs him. "Edward you move your eyes off of her and I'll silt her throat" He says and holds the knife to her throat for a minute "Spread your legs open" He says and put the handle of the knife in his mouth. "Don't move" He says with it still in his mouth. Her waist is on the edge of the cage opening, her feet are on his shoulders, her knees bent hitting the top of the cage and I see her hands griping the bars tight. I see him grabbing baby wipes to wipe her and does. She whimpers "Ugh you got another diaper rash" He says and leaves and goes into the bathroom and she just lay there whimpering "Ya ya ya I know it hurts just don't move" He says from his bathroom. She just stares at me. "I found it" He says coming out with ointment.

"Aw your little bum is red as a rose" He says and starts applying ointment to her bum and her face is scarlet red. "All done, oh am I embrassing you in front of lover boy" He says and comes over to me and unties one piece of rope that attachs me to the chair but my arms and legs are still tied and I can't break loose for some reason. He pulls me up and pushes me down with my head between her legs, my face right above her crotch. She whimpers "Don't move or its going to burn like hell without your diaper" He says "Lick or I'll shoot her" He says and I suck on her clit until she cums and he puts me back in chair and ties me back to it. I see her knuckle are white like snow white, he sees that, and uncurls her fingers from it and he puts on her diaper and locks her cage. She refuses to meet my gaze. I guess she was too humilated "Hey" I said once James leaves "Don't be embrassed" I said.

She finally looks at me "Why didn't you try to escape?" I ask "Last time I tried he made so I was too sore, too much in pain to move and he would pity me and would feed me, by bringing my head to edge of the doorway" She says and whimpers. "I was 7 when I arrived to this hell hole, he killed my father, my mother died in child birth" She says. "Its bed time" James says coming. "Uh but I'm not tired" She says pissed off "Don't use that tone with me" he snaps, she rolls her eyes at him and he comes over to me and slaps me and she stares.

"Don't like when I hit him do you?" He says with smirk and slaps me again. I realize his hand is broken. "Stop" She sobs "Do you think I should punish you instead" He asks and she nods with tears running down her face "Well you got lucky Edward" He says and grabs a whip off the wall and opens the cage and starts whipping her and she start to scream and grabs the bars tightly "STOP!" She yells in pain and he does it 2 more times and stops and relocks her cage and she cries "Shut up" He says and shuts the light off and leaves the room. She screams and I hear cage shaking and he completely ingores her.

"I don't like the dark" She sobs "Too damn bad" He yells. I am able to scoot myself over to her but my hands are tied to the chair and my wrists are tied together "Sshh calm down" I said and I am able to stroke her cheek through the bars. "I'm scared" She sobs and wraps her arms around me through the bars. I contuine to stroke her cheek. She sobs and few minutes later she's asleep still with her arms around me, I close my eyes with my hands resting on her arm.

"Hey wake up please" I hear a female voice say and I wasn't asleep, Vampires don't sleep, thats the reward for humans. I open my eyes and I see her "Can you escape at all?" She asks me "I can't get the rope off" I said "I can" She whispers and starts untying them, and naws on them and after 5 minutes she got my wrists untied "Ow" She says grabbing at her raw lips. I untie my ankles and call 911.

They arrest James and unlock her cage and I pick her up and I tell them my father is a doctor and they let me take her to the hospital. "My father is a doctor" I whisper in her ear. "Carlisle"  
I said "Isabella Swan" He says "You KNOW her" I said shocked "Yes I do know Bella, me, and her father were friends, until she went missing 10 years ago and her father was murdered, Bella would sit in my office until her father picked her up" He says "I remember you" She says.

BPOV

It's Carlisle. "So this your son you were talking about" I ask "Yep thats one of them" He says. And he takes me out of Edward's arms "Hey Bella are you still scared of the dark" Carlisle asks and I look away ashamed, I mean what 17-year-old is afraid of the dark apparently me. "Ya she is" Edward says. I start to cry "Aw Bella its nothing to be ashamed of" Carlisle says. "I'm 17 for pete sakes, I shouldn't be afraid of the dark" I sob "He would leave me in the dark all day and night for a punishment until I was 15 when he started whipping me, I mean he hit me before that too. But it would be spanking and slapping me" I said "He was a cruel man and you didn't deserve it" Carlisle says gently rubbing my back carefully avoiding the scars on my back.

EPOV

He whispers to her, but I tune it out and she whispers back. He goes to leave and she grabs onto him "'Don't leave me" She whimpers "I'll be right back and Edward's here" He says and leaves, She looks at me all sad. "Umm, Would you like to wear my shirt so that your not half-naked" I said. IDIOT I thought. "Sure" She says and smiles, I take off my shirt and I see her admiring my chest. "Bella?" I ask "Oh sorry" She says and her face is scarlet and she looks down. I tilt her chin "There's nothing to be sorry about" I said "Its just that I um havent um been um really sociable since umm 10 years ago with some umm as good looking as you are" She says nervously. "Not that you umm would be umm attracted to someone as umm uh uuugly as me" She says stuttering nervously. "Isabella Marie Swan you are not ugly don't ever say that about yourself again" We turn and see Carlisle in the room. "Well its true I am ugly and damaged" She says and puts my shirt on. "Bella your not damaged and your especially not ugly, your the most beautifulest girl I have ever met" I said and I kiss her forehead and I hold her.

"Did you tell your dad what he did to you and made you do" She states and Carlisle looks at with a confused look on his face and I whisper it in his ear and he just now notice she's wearing a diaper. "Bella why did he make you wear a diaper" My father asks "Because I wasn't allowed to go outside the cage, I haven't been out of it for 10 years" She sobs into my bare chest, I am so glad I can't have chest hair and I have a twelve pack. "Edward says you have a diaper rash and you've had it before" He asks her "Yes from sitting in my waste for a periods of time" She says "He would get mad and leave me in it for a while and longest time he has done it is 6 hours cause I couldn't hold it but I learned to" She says "I remember your father saying you had the bladder of a squirrel" Carlisle says. And she laughs "Its true I did" She says.

BPOV

FLASHBACK

 _I am 7 years old again "I want my daddy!" I scream from inside the cage and he comes in and open the cage. I huddle in the cage scared, he pulls me out half way and starts spanking me and then ties me up and gags me, locking me back in the cage where I contuine to cry._

"BELLA!" I hear Edward scream and I look up and I start to cry. "Bella sweetie whats wrong" Carlisle asks. "He won't get out of my head" I cried. Edward picks me up and I bury my head in the crook of his neck and I sob. "Bella would you like to come live with us" Carlisle asks.

CPOV

I see her nod from Edward's neck. "I bet Alice would have some clothes that fit you" I said. "Will they make fun of me" She asks "And why would they do that" I ask, Edward is humming a tune while shifting from foot to foot with her in his arms. "Cause Im wearing a stupid diaper" She says "Well Alice can get you some undergarments that fit you" I said. She had tied up the shirt so that it stayed at her waist and the diaper she is wearing is showing.

"Nurse I'm going on break, I'll be back in 2 hours" I said "Okay see ya later " Nurse J. says. "Carlisle can you hold her while I drive" Edward asks and hands her to me, she buries her face in the crook of my neck too, her arms around my neck too. I get in and I attempt to put the seatbelt on but she winces, so I just leave it off. Edward hops in and we head to the house. And we make it there quicker than usual but she doesn't notice. I get out "Okay Bella I'm going to hand you over to Edward" I said and Edward takes her from me. And once again buries her face in the crook of his neck. Edward strokes her hair "Come on Edward" I said.

We step up onto to the porch and inside the house. I look at Bella and she tenses up. "Whose this dear" Esme my wife asks "Her is name is Bella and she'll be staying with us" I said.

EPOV

"WHAT!" Rosalie says and stomps up the stairs and into her room I guess. "I told you" She whispers. "I'll go get her" Emmett says and hops up the stairs and brings down an Angry Rose. "Do you remember her Esme" Carlisle asks "Oh, Chief Swan's Daughter, you babysitted for her right" Esme says. "Ya I did"He says. "Why is she wearing a diaper?" Alice asks "She's a baby" Rose laughs and goes back upstairs. Bella starts crying and holds on to me tighter.

"Dad hold her so I can talk to Rose" I said and he takes her from me while she is still sobbing, she hides her face in the crook his neck and I go up the stairs.

CPOV

We hear yelling up stairs and Edward is grabbing Rose by her arm, pulling her down the stairs "Apologize Rose" Edward says "I'm sorry geez" Rose says. Edward takes her from me. "Edward would you mind taking her to my study so we can talk" I ask and we go to his study. "Bella dear, here some stuff for the diaper rash, theres a bathroom right there you might want to use it" I said and I point to it and she goes in there. "Don't put too much on read the directions" I said knocking on the door and "Okay" She replies, and I go back into my study.

"Edward a lot has change since she went missing, she's an orphan now and is she terrified of the dark even more now I'm guessing, traumatizied. I believe she saw him kill her father. I have handled many cases like this" I said. "Well the night I was there, she was screaming and I heard the cage shaking, she stop once I scooted the chair that I was tied to over there and she held onto me even while she slept" Edward says. Bella comes back in "Why don't we get you a pair of underwear to wear instead of that diaper" I suggest "That would be better" She says. "ALICE!" I yell and Alice comes skipping in and Bella hides behind Edward. Interesting.

"Yes daddy" Alice asks "Do you mind let Bella wear some of your clothes including undergarments?" I ask "I don't mind at all" She says excitedly "Edward, Bella go with Alice" I said and they leave the room.

EPOV

We go up to Alice's room. "Okay Bella, my bras might not fit you Im not sure" Alice says "You two look the same in that area" I said "Perv" Alice mutter and Bella giggles. Alice picks out a Midnight blue long sleeve shirt, loose fitting dark jeans, white socks, Black bra, black panties. "Alice can you please leave" She says shyly looking down. "Oh you want Edward to help you dress?" She asks "Uhhh.." Bella says trailing off "Alice, she trusts me and Dad the most and she probably doesn't want you to see her what she likes to call her 'damaged body'I said.

"Oh okay" Alice says and leaves the room. Bella has her back to me and takes my shirt off and hands it to me from over her shoulder "Thanks" I said and I put it back on and she puts on the black bra "Edward can you hook it for me" She asks "Does it fit?" I ask "Ya, just put it on the loosest one" She says. And I hook her bra on that one "Thanks" She says "Can you close your eyes for a minute" She asks "Sure no problem" I said and I close my eyes.

"You can open them now" She says and I open them and I see her back and it has lots of whip marks on it. "Can you help me with these pants?" Bella asks "Ok" I said and I help her put the pants on and she puts her shirt and socks on. I brush her hair and I pull it back in a ponytail and wipe the dirt off her face. "Wow I look-" She says and I interrupt her "Even more Beautiful than before" I said. "Ready to meet my family?" I ask "I think so" She says nervously. I pick her up and I start to hum and she smiles, I go downstairs and I set her on her feet. "Kids Bella going to be staying with us, since she has nobody else but us" Carlisle says.

Bella gives them a weak smile "Wow Bella you look beautiful" Alice says "Thanks" Bella says. Rose stares at her and I growl at her to low for Bella to hear. _Hope you can protect your human. Rosalie thinks_ and leaves to go to her room. "You look nice" Jasper says and she smiles "Stunning" Esme and Carlisle say at the same time and Bella giggles. "Pretty" Emmett says and goes after Rose. "Bella you must be hungry let me make you something to eat" Esme says "I am" She says and we walk into the kitchen and Carlisle hugs her "I missed you, your like a daughter to me always have been always will be" He says lovingly and she smiles happyly.

"Are you sure you missed me that much?" Bella asks "Ya I missed you alot, my office felt real empty without you, your giggles, and especially your smile" He says


End file.
